Never Alone, Never
by JayLawliet818
Summary: Kid is being abused by Liz and Patty! But, Patty suddenly realizes what it's doing to her meister and stops. When Liz found out, she threatened to kill both of them. What happens when Kid finally snaps? Will Maka be there in time to save him or will it be too late... One-shot KidXMaka! Rated T to be safe NEW AND IMPROVED SUMMARY!


Kid walked down the hallways of the DWMA, clutching his bruised arm carefully. No one expected the bright, nice pistols too be abusive, but they are. Poor Kid had to witness it. They beat him every night, only Lord Death knows why they do it. They threatened to beat him if he told, so he didn't. They were all like one big happy family, that was, until the kishin was defeated. That night, they gave Kid his first beating, and it wasn't gentle either. Kid lowered his head more, then held back the sobs. He missed the happy pistols love, now they only showed him their abusive side.

"Kid!" Kid jumped in fear when he heard Liz's voice. "Did you tell?" She asked, then slapped his bruised back, hard. He almost yelped in pain. "N-No! I wouldn't tell!" Kid said to her in fear. "Good, now let's get to class." She pushed him forward. "Hey Kid, Liz, Patty. How are you doing?" Maka asked. "We're doing fine, right Kid?" Liz turned to her meister. "Yeah, like one big, happy family." He murmured. Maka widened her eyes at Kid. "God, you look horrible! What happened?" She asked, concern filling her voice. "Nothing you need to worry about, just another mission my father gave me." Kid said, his head lowered. Kid felt Liz's intense stare in his back, warning him that if he told, bad things would happen. Maka looked at Kid for a minute before walking away with Soul right behind her.

"Good job Kid, we'll go easy on you tonight." Liz whispered before going to take her seat, Patty and Kid right behind her. Patty looked to Kid sadly. Patty doesn't abuse Kid willingly, but Liz threatens to beat her own sister if she doesn't! Patty felt a flash of guilt run through her. She had to stop this! But, how? Patty began thinking of a plan as she sat down.

Maka noticed how Kid's soul was slightly scared when he was around his weapons. She was confused as to why though. Stein's class was boring, as usual. Then the lunch bell rang. "Hey, Kid, do you want to eat lunch with me, Soul, and Black*Star? Liz told me that she, Patty and Tsubaki were going somewhere for lunch." Maka asked Kid carefully. "Not me, I'm going with you." Patty said, strolling up beside Kid. Kid looked to Patty, looking very panicked. "Ok, let's go." Maka then led the group out to the lunch room.

Kid walked rather slowly behind Maka and Patty. Maka looked ever so slightly to Kid and noticed him limping slightly. "Kid? Are you ok?" Maka asked him. "Y-Yeah, but I feel really tired. Maybe I should lie down." Kid said. Patty looked to him, her eyes widened. "No Kid! Don't close your eyes!" She yelled to him. Kid stumbled a bit, then fell forward. "Kid!" Maka and Patty yelled at the same time. Patty saw Kid's face. It was really pale, paler than normal.

"Take him to the infirmary! I'll get Liz." Maka turned around. Patty grabbed her wrist. "She won't care, let's get him there together." Patty said, tears welling in her eyes. Maka was confused, but picked Kid up with Patty. Then ran to the infirmary, Kid on Patty's back. "What's wrong? Why is Kid like that?" Naigus said, sounding very panicked at the sight of Kid's state. "Just save him! Please!" Patty yelled, fully crying now. "We'll try our best." Naigus took Kid off Patty's back.

They told Patty and Maka to wait outside. Patty put her hands up to her face and started sobbing heavily. "Why are you so sad?" Maka asked her gently. "I killed him! It's all my fault!" Patty wailed in misery. "What do you mean?" Maka asked. "Me and Liz, we abused him. I never wanted to, but she threatened to kill me if I didn't. I think some of the kishin's madness went into her or something! I don't want him to die Maka!" Patty sobbed. Maka grabbed Patty into a hug. "At least you feel guilty Patty. Liz probably wants him to die. Shh, it's ok Patty." Maka comforted the teen.

Naigus came out a moment later. "We did the best we could. He wants to see you guys." Naigus bowed her head. Both Maka and Patty widened their eyes, tears started rolling down their faces. Maka and Patty walked into the infirmary.

"Kid, I'm-I'm really sorry. I never wanted this to happen, I hope you'll forgive me." Patty sniffed. Kid smiled slightly. "I know you never wanted this Patty, it's written all over your soul." Kid said quietly. "Kid, I don't know what happened, but please don't die on us. I never got to tell you how I feel about you." Maka cried. "Tell me now." He said to her. "I love you Kid, I have ever since we met." Maka hugged Kid. "I love you too Maka." Kid leaned forward and kissed Maka, then fell backwards slowly. "Kid?" Patty sobbed. Kid didn't answer. "Kid!" Patty yelled. Patty was shaking his shoulders. "Come on Kid, don't leave me! Don't leave Maka! Kid!" Patty buried her face in his shirt.

"I'm sorry Patty, he's gone." Naigus placed a hand on Patty's shoulder. Patty continued to cry into Kid's shirt. Maka had her bangs covering her eyes, but you could see tears rolling down her face. "Maka, Patty, it'd be best if you inform Lord Death." Naigus said gently to the two girls. Patty got up slowly and they both left. Naigus looked to the limp Kid. "I wish you would've told us." Naigus whispered before closing his curtain.

Liz approached Patty and Maka as she passed by. "Where's Kid Patty?" Liz asked. "He's dead." Patty said quietly. Liz jumped in delight. "He's dead Patty! This is finally what we've wanted!" Liz said while grabbing Patty's hand and jumping up and down. Maka eyes in blazed in fury. "No, what you wanted." Patty said quietly. Liz stopped. Before Maka knew it, she punched Liz in the face as hard as she could. Liz fell backwards. "How could you kill him! After all the good things he did to you!" Maka yelled/ cried. "What?" She mumbled. Maka kicked her in the face. "My beautiful face!" Liz yelled in pain. Patty and Maka ran to the Death Room as Liz was getting up.

"Lord Death. We have sad news for you." Patty said as she faced Lord Death. Lord Death looked to her expectantly. "Kid, he-he's dead." Patty said quietly. Lord Death didn't say anything at first. "Kill me please! It's all my fault! I could've stopped it, but I went along with it instead! I don't deserve to live!" Patty sobbed for the third time that day. "It's not your fault Patty. Liz forced you into it. If anybody to kill Lord Death, it should be Liz." Maka soothed. Lord Death nodded. He made some hand signals, then Liz appeared in front of them. "I hear you killed my son Liz." He growled. "Why, I did no such thing!" Liz exclaimed in fake shock.

Lord Death murmured something then Liz started screaming in pain. "I give you a death sentence. According to it, it's today." Liz glared at him before sinking into the ground.

Kid's funeral was really sad. Everyone was crying, including Black*Star. The people who cried the most were Lord Death, Patty, and Maka. They were all devastated, Lord Death because his son died, Patty because she still blames herself for his death, and Maka because her lover was dead. Life was never the same.

Over the years, Maka realized that Kid was talking to her through the dead! He would whisper to her comforting words when she was grieving, helpful tips on tests, and when she was feeling lonely, he would talk to her. He could never stay though. That's why nobody, except Maka, knew that he was with everyone every step of the way.


End file.
